A Change in History, Republic to Nation
by KoyukiVeneziano
Summary: The Republic of Florence has gone off to battle against the Ottoman Empire, leaving behind his best friend, the Holy Roman Empire. But what happens when Florence forgets everything after the battle? And why is Florence now being called Italy Veneziano?


**Okay, I know this is completely unaccurate in history terms, but I just really wanted to do this idea! So bare with me and enjoy! 8D**

"Florence! It's time to depart!" a soldier called to a small Florentine. The Florentine glanced over at the man with a bored expression.

"Already?" the young boy said, raising an eyebrow as he paced over. He wore silver armor to cover most of his small body. Florence looked around as he placed his sword into his side sheath. "Who are we battling against again?" Florence asked, his auburn hair bouncing a bit as he swiftly lifted his head, a small curl to the left of his head bounced along.

Another soldier looked over at the young republic. "The Ottoman Empire." He stated curtly, saying the same thing for the tenth time. It was annoying having to remind the spacey-but-serious boy about who they were fighting.

"No need to be rude about it." Florence snapped, walking off. "We will leave in a few minutes!" he stated. "Holy Roman Empire!" Florence called out to his friend. A few minutes later, a small voice called back.

"F-Florence…" the Empire called, running over. A small blush was apparent on the child's face, but Florence paid no mind to it.

"I'm leaving for battle. I'll be back soon!" he stated, giving Holy Rome a small grin. Holy Rome blushed even more at the smile. "We can play together when I come back!~" Florence stated in his sing-songy voice. "Well, ciao!"

The Holy Roman Empire watched as his best friend darted off and sighed. "She always seems to be at battle…I guess I don't see her as often as I hope…" he said, still believing Florence was a girl. The Empire walked off, going back to doing his daily jobs.

After about an hour of traveling, Florence and his army finally arrived at the battlefield. A loud, echoing laughter filled the air, causing the Florentine to scowl. He glared over at the gloating Ottoman Empire as he hopped off his horse. "This guy is already annoying…" he thought, sighing.

The Ottoman Empire looked over, scanning Florence before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I'm supposed to be fighting _this_ pipsqueak? What a joke!" he chortled. The remark only made Florence grow even angrier.

"Shut up!" Florence bellowed, dragging out his sword. The Empire stared at the boy, his eyes narrowing.

"If you want your ass kicked this badly, then come on!" the Ottoman Empire tested, pulling out a Yataghan.

"GO!" Florence cried as shouts were heard across the battlefield. The battle had finally began. Charging at the Empire, Florence raised his sword in an offensive way to strike. Letting out a battle cry, the boy swung at Ottoman. Ottoman just smirked and stepped back before slashing and cutting Florence across the cheek. Florence cringed as the cut bled, causing him to quickly swipe the blood away.

"Dammit…" Florence cursed under his breath as he charged the Empire once again, successfully placing a cut across the older man's leg.

"Little bastard!" Ottoman swore before gripping Florence around the neck and lifting him into the air. The boy's dark amber eyes widened in awe, surprised at the sudden assault. The Florentine kicked and chocked out air. His vision was escaping him, fast. Ottoman just laughed. "What a wimp!" he sneered, sending his sword straight through the Republic's stomach.

Everything seemed to stop around the two males. Florentine's eyes dulled slowly as he coughed up blood. "N-No…" he thought. "I-I couldn't have lost this fast…" Florence felt himself in the air as he was thrown before he hit the ground with a thud. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was finished. Florence wanted to scream, but couldn't find how. He felt so…weak. Florence slowly fell limp, his eyes closing. One final person caught his attention. His best friend, the Holy Roman Empire.

"FLORENCE!"


End file.
